Super Link and the Legend of Peach
by SoftcoreOtaku
Summary: Link from OoT/MM meets the Mario Bros. as they work together to save their respective princesses from the others nemesis. This is not supposed to be a serious story. Warning: the fourth wall will be broken. Nothing inappropriate, though. R
1. The Beginning

Super Link and the Legend of Peach

A _Mario_ and _Zelda_ crossover

By SoftcoreOtaku

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Mario_ or _Zelda_. They are both owned by Nintendo.

Author's Note: If I use any at all, I use canon pairings only.

Summary: Link (from OoT/MM) meets the Mario Bros. as they work together to save their respective princesses from the others nemesis. This is not supposed to be a serious story. Warning: the fourth wall will be broken. Nothing inappropriate, though. :)

* * *

From his place in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf had a wonderful view of the alternate Hyrule. He thought he would spend his time in exile studying the lands around Hyrule, seeing if he could find some new minions, as most of his had been killed by Link. He wasn't too happy about that. He looked over into the neighbouring Mushroom Kingdom, which nobody in Hyrule paid any attention to for some reason, for troops. He wondered why nobody even knew it was there... However, that didn't delay him from learning all about the princess, the local hero, and especially the potential minions if he were to join forces with the evil king there. He needed all the support he could get; after all, it was only a matter of time before he quit being banished...

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Hyrule. Link was back from Termina, and he was relaxing in Hyrule Field. He thought of going to the castle to see Zelda. He tried not to show it, but Link really did have a huge crush on her.

_I'm just glad that the 'Hero of Time' thing is over, _he thought. After saving two whole worlds from two different evils, Link welcomed a break. He hoped he wouldn't have to do anymore princess saving for a while. Well, poor him; if I had meant for him to take a break, I wouldn't have started this story in the first place.

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom was also enjoying peaceful times. Mario and Luigi had just saved Princess Peach (again) and were now at the castle eating Peach's homemade cake.

"Mm, this cake is really good!" said Luigi, after finishing his second piece. Mario nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's the least I could do after you two saved me from Bowser... again. I wish someone else would kidnap me, for a change."

"But wouldn't it be better for you not to be kidnapped at all?"

"Eat your cake."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bowser's castle, Ganondorf had managed to contact Kamek, Bowser's right-hand koopa.

"Excuse me, Your Evilness; I'm here to tell you that I received a message in my crystal ball. The sender called himself Ganon, and he seems to be from the nearby kingdom of Hyrule."

"Hmm, I've never heard of Hyrule. What does this guy want?"

"He claims to be a fellow evil king, and wishes to speak to the most powerful person in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well, he obviously means me! Let me speak to him." Bowser waited impatiently for Kamek to fetch his crystal ball. When Kamek returned, Bowser was excited to meet this potential ally.

"Hello, this is Ganon, king of the Gerudo. I wish to make an alliance with the almighty King Bowser. However, I have recently been sealed away by the Hero of Time. I hear you wish for the fair Princess Peach. If you would find some way to free me, I would take your princess and make her _sure_ to fall for you. All you must do is capture the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Rescuing her should keep the Hero of Time occupied long enough to prepare the girl of your dreams."

"Wait a second. I, the powerful King Bowser, am a _diversion?_ You get to do all the important stuff while I _distract_ the hero? That's not fair. I won't do it!"

"Princess Zelda has an artefact of incredible power. Rather, she has a piece of it. I have another piece; the hero has the last one. If you manage to defeat the hero, Link, and claim his piece, we could use the complete artefact, the Triforce, to become the ultimate rulers of Hyrule _and_ the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Hmm… Yeah, I like the sound of that! In addition, you kidnapping Peach should keep that annoying Mario out of my way. You should feel lucky. I don't let just anyone kidnap Peach, but you have my special permission."

Then it's a deal. First, I need to escape the Sacred Realm. That _is_ sort of important to the plan..."

"Oh, right. I can use these Power Stars Mario didn't recover last time I kidnapped Peach." With that, Bowser used his stars to free Ganondorf. Unfortunately, something went wrong, causing Ganondorf to end up in midair. He fell down face first on top of Bowser almost immediately.

"What was that for?" Ganondorf yelled angrily at the author.

"Sorry," I said, "but I thought it was pretty funny. Now don't you two have some princesses to kidnap?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! (And yes, there is a reason why Ganondorf uses the name Ganon while speaking to Bowser. I might do something woth the 'dorf' part later...) :)

Please review my story, it's easy and motivates me. Just click that button.

\/


	2. The Kidnappings

Disclaimer: The characters and settings aren't mine, they're Nintendo's. Don't sue me.

* * *

In Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi had just finished off the cake, when someone broke through a nearby window. Everyone assumed it was Bowser, back for more.

"Bowser, when will you ever learn? Every time you kidnap me, Mario will-"

"And Luigi," Luigi interrupted.

"Yes, Mario _and Luigi_ will save me every time." Then, a voice more evil than anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom had heard before echoed through the hall.

"I believe you have mistaken me for another evil king," he said. He stepped into the room as he said to himself, "Why did I join forces with that moron, anyway?"

"You're not Bowser? Then who are you?" said Peach, wishing she hadn't wished to be kidnapped by someone else.

"My name is Ganondorf, and I have come for the princess."

"Well, can it wait a while? I was just rescued from Bowser yesterday, and I need a vacation."

"No, no, I'm afraid you're coming with me." With that, Ganondorf trapped Peach inside a giant crystal and levitated away.

"We have to save her!" cried Luigi. "Where do you think they went, Mario?" Mario, being a silent protagonist, simply thought a bit, and then pointed out the window through which Ganondorf had left.

"Good idea, Mario. We'll follow him!" said Luigi as they both jumped out the window, landing flat on their faces. Hey, it's my story.

* * *

Back in Hyrule, Link was about to return to the Kokiri Forest, when he thought he saw something flying towards the Gerudo Desert. Three things, actually. The one in front looked like Ganondorf. Behind him was what appeared to be a princess, trapped in crystal. In addition, in the back of the line, something he couldn't make out. The first thing he thought of was that Ganondorf had somehow escaped the Sacred Realm, but that was impossible. Moreover, the crystal couldn't possibly contain Zelda, as it was coming from the direction of the Lost Woods. However, as the three flying things neared Hyrule Castle, the one in the back left the other two and headed straight for the castle.

_I have to protect Zelda,_ Link thought as he ran as fast as he could to reach the castle. When he arrived, he saw what reminded him of a large dodongo, flying in something he couldn't recognize at all.

"Surrender the princess or I'll destroy the city, and then take her myself!" said Bowser (for that's who it was).

"Who are you, and what do you want with the princess?" said the king, from inside a castle tower.

"My name is Bowser, and I'm here from the Mushroom Kingdom to kidnap her!"

"That doesn't really answer my question... And where is the Mushroom Kingdom, anyway?"

"Just give me the princess."

"No! I will never let you take her out of the courtyard!"

"Thank you for telling me where she is. I'll be taking her now," Bowser said as he swooped down with his Koopa Clown Car and picked up Zelda.

From the castle gates, Link saw Bowser carry off Zelda and knew he was too late.

_Maybe I can still save her if I follow that Bowser guy,_ thought Link. He called Epona with his ocarina and rode after Bowser and Zelda, who were going in the direction of the Lost Woods. _So much for a vacation! Wait... wasn't I going to the forest anyway?

* * *

_

Is it just me, or are the end-of-paragraph jokes getting lamer? Next chapter, my OC comes in to save the day! (Or at least the plumber in green.) :)

Please click that button and review, the lack of feed back is making me sad. :'(

\/


	3. The Meetings

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. Except for the ninja, but my brother mostly came up with that one, so... Not mine.

* * *

"Where did Ganondorf go? I'm sure he came through Mushroom Forest," thought Luigi aloud as he and his brother tried desperately to catch up to Ganondorf. The Mario Brothers were now lost in an unfamiliar part of the Mushroom forest that was strangely devoid of mushrooms. In addition, none of the plants had eyes...

"Ah!" Luigi had tried to inspect a patch of grass, when what he thought looked like a blue piranha plant popped up and tried to eat him. Suddenly a green figure moving so fast as to be blurred beyond recognition sliced the strange plant at its base, instantly defeating it. The green blur landed in a nearby bush.

"What was that?" Luigi blurted out in surprise.

"That depends on what you mean by 'that'," said a mysterious voice that came from the bush in which the green blur had landed. "The plant that attacked you was a Deku Baba. They are common pests in this area. As for what saved you, that would be me." After the voice said that, its apparent owner emerged from the bush. "My name is Les, and I am a Deku Scrub ninja. I patrol this area regularly in case something like this happens, but why are you wandering around here in the Lost Woods without a weapon?"

"What do you mean, the Lost Woods? This is the Mushroom Forest, isn't it?"

"Oh, I see. You two are from the Mushroom Kingdom. This is the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and the land of Hyrule. On your side, this forest is called the Mushroom Forest, but the Hyrulean side is known as the Lost Woods." At that moment, the three heard the sound of an approaching horse coming from the direction of Hyrule. As the horse approached, Les recognized its rider.

"It's Link! What brings you to this part of the woods?" Link, a silent protagonist like Mario, pointed to the sky beyond the forest to indicate that he was also following someone. The Mario brothers looked at where Link was pointing, and recognized the Koopa clown car immediately.

"Bowser!" Luigi yelled with surprise. "What's he doing here?" Link wordlessly explained what had happened in the previous chapter regarding Zelda's kidnapping. (Since he's supposed to be silent, I can't quote him directly, but he can still communicate.) "Well, we should go after Bowser, too!" exclaimed Luigi without a second thought.

"Well, before we decide which bad guy to chase, let's think. Which one is more evil, and which one is smarter?" Les seemed to know what he was talking about. Link thought Ganondorf was probably more evil.

"You may have a point, Link. Not to mention the fact that I've only met Ganondorf once and it's obvious who the smart one is. Ganondorf probably planned both kidnappings, so we should fight him first." Mario suddenly noticed he was the only one wearing red; everyone else was wearing green.

* * *

In Ganondorf's new hideout, Peach was making herself comfortable.

_At least Ganondorf isn't trying to make me his queen or something like Bowser usually does,_ she thought. _I can just relax in this crystal thing, with no one bothering me. This is probably the closest thing to a vacation that I can expect to get, between being kidnapped all the time and ruling my kingdom in my spare time. I do seem to spend more time in Bowser's castle than my own these days… And he's got a Wii!_

* * *

Zelda, on the other hand, was not quite as accustomed to being kidnapped.

"What do you want with me?" she asked her kidnapper.

"Nothing," Bowser nonchalantly replied.

"Then why did you kidnap me?"

"As a favour to a new friend of mine. He's a fellow evil king by the name of Ganon, and he said that if I kidnapped you, he would take my beloved Princes Peach and make her agree to be my queen!"

"Wait… Ganondorf?"

"Yeah, Ganon. Wait… 'Dorf? DORF???" Bowser couldn't help but giggle at this new development.

"Um yes, his name ends with 'dorf'…"

It was then Zelda realized the true extent of her captor's stupidity.

* * *

No idea where the Wii came from. I was feeling particularly random when I wrote that. Also, I was planning on saving the 'dorf' for later, but as the scene played out in my head the 'dorf' snuck in there somehow. I actually said out loud, "That's it! That's where I'll use the 'dorf'!" XD

I'm gonna scream this at you now.

**REVIEW. NOW. CLICK THAT BUTTON THERE.**

\/


	4. The Desert

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, why would I bother writing fan fiction?

* * *

The newly formed group of heroes had set out from the Lost Woods. They wouldn't have hesitated for a moment in going out to save the princesses, if it weren't for one minor detail.

They had no idea where Ganondorf was hiding. They decided to address this issue over a meal.

"Where do you think he went, Link?" asked Luigi. "You did come from the same direction that Ganondorf was going in." Link wasn't sure. "Well, where was he the last time you fought him?" Link said that Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule Castle last time, and that was surely not the case now. "Then where is he from? He would probably try to hide close to home." Link mentioned that Ganondorf was king of the desert-dwelling Gerudo.

"So we'll try the dessert," said Les.

"Dessert? Don't you mean _desert_?"

"Good idea, but no, I mean dessert. Can't a Deku Scrub have a sweet tooth?"

* * *

After a round of chocolate cake, the heroic quartet ventured into Gerudo Valley. However, they didn't get more than five steps in before they were approached by a group of Gerudo warriors.

The one in front held out one of her twin scimitars and asked, "What business do you have in the Gerudo Valley?" Link quickly stepped to the front of the group. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, kid, but we have orders to capture the fat man with the moustache, as well as anyone with him." All eyes were on Mario now, as he looked at his brother in a way that said 'it's not my fault I stick out like a sore thumb here'.

Les stepped in saying, "Let's get out of here!" No one disagreed with that (except for the Gerudo), so they ran as fast as they could away from the scary scimitar-wielding warrior girl and her followers. They managed to hide in a conveniently placed grotto with a lush green interior, but while Link, Les and Luigi blended in with relative ease, Mario's distinctive garb posed a problem. Link then had an idea, and mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner.

_Come on, it has to be in here somewhere,_ Link thought as he quietly rummaged through his portable hole. (He must have one; how else could he carry all that stuff?) _Aha!_ He pulled out the Stone Mask he got in Termina and handed it to Mario, telling him to put it on. Les had some idea of what it was, but Luigi was sceptical.

"How is some mask going to hide Mario? It'll only cover his face, and that's not the problem!" However, Luigi was silenced as Mario put on the magical mask and disappeared from view. "Where'd Mario go?" he said mere seconds before the Gerudo women found the secret grotto. Our heroes pressed themselves against the wall of their hiding place, hoping the bad women would go away.

"There's just a bush and a Deku flower in here. Therefore, there's nothing here," said the Gerudo that was standing just behind the leader. "The one in red couldn't possibly be hiding here… Wait!" Unfortunately for our heroes, Mario's nose chose that moment to flush itself out with a bang. "Who sneezed?" The sneeze blew the Stone Mask off Mario's face.

"There you are," said the leader in a menacing tone.

_**Da da daaaaaaaaaa... **_

* * *

Sorry for the slow update this time. All I can say is that writer's block sucks :/ As a preventative measure, suggestions are welcome now, through reviews or PMs. Though I may warp them almost beyond recognition, they do help fend off writer's block. Though there's also the little problem of me actually getting less writing time than usual over the holidays…

I shouldn't have to keep telling you this, but review.

\/


	5. The Fridge

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again?

* * *

We rejoin our heroes in a dark cell deep within the Gerudo Fortress. To make sure the cell was inescapable, Ganondorf chose the only cell with no windows, solid stone walls, and a single key that the evil king himself possessed. His most loyal guards confiscated Link's sword, shield, and all of his items, as well as Les' numerous shuriken and kunai. The Mario Bros.' power-ups were ignored, as the guards didn't see any harm in flowers, mushrooms, stars, and the odd costume, though the fact that everything had eyes did turn a few heads. (This being a fan fiction, Mario and Luigi have every power-up from every game at their disposal.)

"What was that?" Les suddenly asked.

"What was what?" Luigi asked in reply.

"I thought I heard an author's note."

* * *

After a short discussion with her captor, Peach managed to talk her way out of her crystal cage to get a snack. She wandered the halls of the living area of the fortress until she came to a room that, aside from the abnormally high-tech refrigerator, only barely resembled a kitchen. Curious, Peach went inside the room and opened the refrigerator. Inside it was a carton of Cucco eggs, a bottle of Lon Lon milk, and a suspicious piece of rope. Peach picked up the rope to find it was attached to the back of the fridge. When she pulled it, the back of the fridge came forward a bit, and then sank into the ground, revealing a secret passage.

"There's always a secret passage," Peach thought aloud. "Now if only it wasn't so painfully obvious. This guy seems to be a first-time kidnapper. Even _Bowser's_ secret passageways are hidden better."

* * *

Despite the fact that Hookshotting out of a conveniently placed window was impossible in this situation, all hope was not lost for our heroes. Les was fiddling with the old-fashioned lock on the door.

"What are you doing, Les?" asked Luigi.

"I'm picking the lock. Isn't that obvious?"

"With what? All your stuff was taken away."

"I always hide a spare senbon in the side of my snout, just in case something like this happens. Any good Deku Ninja would do the same."

"There are other Deku Ninjas?"

"Not anymore, but there were others. And they all kept senbon in their snouts."

"But if it's for picking locks, why not just use a lock pick?"

"The senbon can be thrown at your enemies later."

* * *

Sorry abouit the slow update... again. Stupid homework. Next chapter is on the way, and this will always apply. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!!!

Reviews make it all worthwhile. Review, and I'll know someone actually reads this stuff.

\/


	6. The Tea Party?

Disclaimer: It's not mine, so stop bugging me.

* * *

**CLICK**

"Aha!" Les carefully withdrew his senbon from the keyhole and opened the successfully picked lock. "Now to find the princess…"

* * *

Behind Ganondorf's refrigerator, Peach was wandering through the secret (ish) passageway. It was very dark in said passageway, so Peach relied on her hearing to check for guards that could be patrolling the area. She silently snuck past a sleeping guard at the other end of the passage.

_Either I'm getting better at this, or this is another opportunity to mock Ganondorf's poor kidnapping skills. Wait! Is that Mario?_

* * *

Les snuck around the fortress for a while, but couldn't find any sign of the kidnapped princess. However, he did find the kidnapper of the princess.

"Darn! Where's Peach?" thought the evil king aloud. "I never should have let her wander around the fortress. Oh well, it's not like she can get very far. After all, there's a colossal desert on one side of the fort, a chasm on the other, and mountains everywhere else."

_Well, it's always good to know the terrain, though I was hoping for something a bit more useful for princess finding._

"And now I've captured Link!" Ganondorf continued. "He can't possibly escape with his weapons in the room three doors down from this one! Wait, why did I say that?"

_Now _that's _useful! I'll grab the weapons, drop them off with the rest of my party in the cell, and then resume my search for the princess._

* * *

As Les returned, little wooden arms filled with hastily grabbed weapons (properly concealing them on his person takes a surprising amount of time), he came upon a rather unexpected scene. Not unpleasant, but certainly unexpected…

"Hello! Are you another of Mario's new friends? Would you like some tea? I found it on the way here." The princess, the one he had spent all that time searching for, had not only freed herself, but found his cell, and was now sitting in the center of the floor and having tea with Mario and Luigi! (Link was off in the corner drinking his tea in his usual silence.)

_Why do I even bother?_

* * *

Finally! Another chapter! Sorry to have made you wait! (Assuming anyone actually waited, that is.)

In unrelated news, I am co-authoring an equally unrelated fic with my BFF xXthenextbookwormXx! It will be on my profile!

If you review, there will be cake! Delicious, moist chocolate cake! You like cake, don't you?

\/


	7. The Warp Whistle

Les: SO-chan does not own anyone or anything in this fic, except for me, which is why she made me say this for her.

* * *

"Well, we're all here, so… Now what?" asked Luigi.

"Now we get out of here. That will prove a challenge, though, due to the surrounding terrain, namely impassable mountains, an endless desert, and a chasm..." Les trailed off, for once not knowing what to do.

"If all we have to do is get out of here, that shouldn't be too hard," Peach mentioned. "Luigi, didn't you say you packed a warp whistle?"

"Oh yeah! This will get us back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi pulled out his warp whistle. Link was glad he wouldn't have to guide his friends back to the Lost Woods. The way there was bad enough…

_Flashback_

The howl of a wolf indicated nightfall as the adventurers journeyed to the domain of the Gerudo. Link quickly warned the rest of the group not to stray from the path, but it was too late. Luigi was already walking _alongside_ the path. Suddenly three Stalchildren rose out of the ground. Luigi was predictably startled, until Mario jumped on the nearest Stalchild, causing it to crumble like a Dry Bones.

"It crumbled like a Dry Bones!" Luigi remarked.

"I feel as though that was already said," Les randomly stated.

_End Flashback_

Once Luigi played a short tune, he, Mario, Les, Link and Peach were whisked away to the Mushroom Kingdom to begin their quest for the other princess…

* * *

Said other princess was mostly left to her own devices in Bowser's castle. She was put in the comfy room normally reserved for Peach, a pair of Koopatrols was stationed at every exit, and thrice a day a Hammer Bro. brought in a meal for her. If it was Peach, Bowser would have brought the food personally, while trying to woo his captive, but Zelda was not Peach, and Bowser had other evil things to do. Yeah, Zelda was bored out of her mind.

"Somebody please save me soon! Or at least give me something to do!"

* * *

I can deny the truth no longer: I am slow. Plus, the vorpal plot bunny refuses to cooperate. I wrote the flashback during chapter 5, which sped up the writing process a bit.

On another note, I am requesting reader input for an important point in the story: should Peach continue to travel with the Mario Bros., Link, and Les? I like Peach getting out of the castle, but you're the one reading this. Tell me your opinion, and whatever the majority wants, I'll type.

Les: Please review. SO-chan likes reviews.

\/


	8. The Other Castle

Disclaimer: How many times must I say that I own neither Mario nor Zelda? I'm running out of creative ideas here!

* * *

The warp whistle didn't work quite as well as the group of adventurers had hoped. It was enough to get all five of them to the Mushroom Kingdom, but they were nowhere near Bowser. In fact, they were right in front of Peach's castle.

"So, I guess this is the part where the princess stays behind?" asked Les rhetorically.

"And wait for Bowser or Ganondorf to come after me again? No way! I'm coming with you!"

"You can't! If anything happened to you, Toadsworth might just have a heart attack!" Luigi said, a bit louder than he had intended.

"Hey, I can fend for myself just fine, or have you forgotten the 'incident' on Vibe Island?" Both Mario Bros. shuddered visibly. Peach would _never_ let them forget that 'incident', when _she_ rescued _them_…

"All right, you can come, but-"

"Thanks!"

* * *

Back in the Gerudo Fortress, Ganondorf was searching for Peach.

_Where has that girl gone?_ Ganondorf wandered to the cell he had locked his nemeses in, and was surprised and enraged to find them missing. The note left by Peach only added to his fury.

"_Sorry Ganondorf, but the princess is in another castle._

_-Peach__"_

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the force…" Zelda mumbled to herself. "A disturbance in the _Tri_force… Link is excited, and Ganon seems rather annoyed… Ganon was probably holding the princess of this kingdom captive, and Link saved her and is coming for me next!"

**Knock knock** "Food!"

_At least there's good food here… Still, hurry up, Link!_

* * *

Almost no one said if they wanted Peach to come... but I still have the other version of the chapter, in which Peach stays behind, ready for a bonus chapter!

-SO


End file.
